


breathing you

by A_Confused_Kitten



Series: head over heart [3]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Angst, Athos | Comte de la Fère Angst, Episode: s01e10 Musketeers Don't Die Easily, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, POV Athos | Comte de la Fère, but they're basically together, d'art and athos don't say they're together, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29194581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Confused_Kitten/pseuds/A_Confused_Kitten
Summary: Athos missed.He missed by too much and too little much. An inch over and a bullet would have gone through d’Artagnan’s heart, and inch over the other direction, a bullet would have gone straight through his arm. Painful, yes, but not a death sentence.Not fatal.Not like it had been so close to being-~~Athos and d'Artagnan, in the aftermath of Mukseteers Don't Die Easily.
Relationships: d'Artagnan/Athos | Comte de la Fère
Series: head over heart [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143221
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19





	breathing you

It’s quiet.

Nothing more than the two of them and a room full of silence. _Wrong,_ Athos thinks, _this is wrong._ Because d'Artagnan is made for light and for comfort, for smiles more beautiful than any Athos has ever seen. He’s made for that brilliant warmth, for the way he puts a damper on the thoughts crowding Athos’ mind.

He isn’t meant for this stillness, for this silence, aching and cold and _pained._

“Athos,” he says, softly. “I’m glad it was you.”

And aren’t those words like a dagger in his heart? Because Athos has left those he loved to die at his hands, and this wasn’t supposed to be like that. It wasn’t supposed to be a bullet so close to d’Artagnan’s heart, wasn’t supposed to come so close to putting that light out for good.

It was supposed to be a shot in the arm, and Athos missed.

Athos _missed._

He missed by too much and too little much. An inch over and a bullet would have gone through d’Artagnan’s heart, and inch over the other direction, a bullet would have gone straight through his arm. Painful, yes, but not a death sentence.

Not fatal.

Not like it had been so close to being-

“I _shot_ you,” Athos says, and he can’t deny the way his voice breaks, nor the way he’s forcing himself not to tremble. “The fact that I shot you in the first place should have you staying far away from me, but the fact that I missed? That I almost damn near killed you? You should be long gone by now.”

He moves to leave, to find somewhere he can drink away this sorrow inside his heart, because even if the thought of wine has his stomach churning, it’s better than the images flashing past his eyes. Better than thinking of d’Artagnan dying at his hand, bloodstained smiles and warm eyes and _I’m glad it was you._

A hand grabs his wrist, and Athos forces himself to meet d’Artagnan’s gaze. “Athos,” he pauses, and for a moment, the look in his eyes is almost pleading. “I trust you with my _life,_ and, if I’m being entirely honest, I trust you with far more than that. So _believe_ me when I say that I’m glad it was you.”

And then the silence is back, and it’s still far too quiet, but it’s not so unbearable. A weight’s been lifted, and it’s almost like Athos can breath again. 

The pressure is gone, but the quiet remains, and suddenly, he needs to know. Needs to know that d’Artagnan is still _there,_ needs to know that no, he didn’t watch as the man he loves died. Wants _d’Artagnan_ to know that he’s _sorry,_ so sorry, wants him to know that Athos needs him, more than life.

Then he’s pulling d’Artagnan closer until they’re pressed together, hands gentle as they find a place, one on his back and the other cupping his neck, and somehow. Somehow, this feels right. 

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wasn't *planning* on writing d'Art/Athos angst tonight, let alone writing two and posting two whole fics of it, but hey, it happens. This is the second one tonight, after I wasn't really plannin' on writing anything at all, so this is. Unexpected to say the least. Anyways, hope y'all enjoyed it!
> 
> Come yell at me on discord if ya wanna talk more about this fic or fandoms in general!  
> Cheshire #1847


End file.
